Mixed Feelings
by Unoriginal-1
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Please R&R. Slight LilySnape. Taking place in the Marauders' era. There she was, her horrible red hair flowing gracefully around her, her disgustingly beautiful green eyes starring right into his black ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Mixed Feelings**

**Chapter 1**

Severus Snape woke up at the sound of one of his Slytherin roommate's snoring.  
Turning over in his four-poster bed, his first thought of the day: Lily Evans. The  
_Mudblood. _He fighted the urge to spit on the floor as he got up. Chasing that stupid  
thought out of his mind, not even bothering to wonder why he was thinking of her (not  
wanting to know the answer), he walked down the corridor leading to the great hall. No  
need to dress up, he slept in his clothes. Lost in his thoughts, not of Evans this time, he  
bumped into someone. He was looking down, and saw a pair of shoes he hated, belonging  
to a guy he loathed: James Potter. He backed off, slowly looking up.

-Eww, Snivellus, watch your step! Did you slip on your grease, to end up bumping into me like that?

-Potter, your inflated head is so big, it's taking half of the corridor, how could I have not?

-There's always the other half, Snivellus.

Another voice rose: that of Sirius Black. Just who he needed to see the morning of his O.W.L. exams.

-Hmm… I sense a little tension here! He said sarcastically. Both he and James laughed.

Snape rolled his eyes, not even smiling, and asked:

-Why are you up so early? Certainly not to study for your O.W.Ls?

James and Sirius suddenly looked uncomfortable.

-Stick your bid nose elsewhere, will you? said James.

And with that, they left. They certainly weren't acting like usual. Shrugging, Snape  
continued his way to the great hall. It was still early in the morning, so the tables had not  
been rearranged yet. It wasn't surprising to see the piece's lack of Peter Pettigrew at this  
early hour, but Remus Lupin wasn't up yet, and that was weird.

He didn't really care about the Marauders, but if he could find a way to get them expelled,  
well… He wouldn't say no.

Snape sat down alone, as he was used to, and opened, his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, which he brought along.  
While studying, he didn't notice the time pass by. A clock, near the entrance, soon ringed 8 am. He got up,  
straight to his dormitory, where he put his book safely back in his trunk. He got back to the great hall, a little more slowly than before. He still had plenty of time before his exam, and besides, he didn't want to bump into _him _again either. But next he saw _her_, so he quickly forgot about _him_. There she was, her _horrible _red hair flowing gracefully around her, her disgustingly beautiful green eyes starring right into his black ones.

-Ready for your O.W.Ls, Sni-Severus? she said, smiling.

Why was she talking to him, all of a sudden? Was it a bad joke? Did she think he would be happy about it? And why was it actually true?

-Lost your tongue, Snivellus? said a much more unpleasant voice. Sirius Black. Accompanied by James Potter. Great.

-Must have been Evan's beauty. I mean, even he, who can't see past his nose, could have seen her. His nose is indeed pretty large. said the latter.

-Or maybe I had much better things to do than to answer her? Snape replied. Like trying to walk through the other half of the corridor.

-Apologize to Evans right now, Snape! Or else! said James furiously.

Lily stepped in, looking angry.

-_Snivellus_ has no need to apologize, Potter. Mind your business. She turned to Snape. I was just trying to be nice. But trolls don't have manners, do they? She turned back and left.

James looked abashed.

-Look what you've done, Snape! He said indignantly.

-What happened to you, Potter? Weren't you menacing me a while ago? Did your ego take a hit? You're not really caring about anyone else than you, are you? laughed Snape back. But in fact, he was fighting the urge to say:" Look what _you_ have done!"

-Hey, I _do _care for Evans!

The only one who seemed to make some fun out of the situation was Black.

Snape entered the great hall, in which were now, instead of the five habitual long tables, about a hundred of small ones. He took a seat and waited. Once everyone were at their seat, the little voice of Professor Flitwick echoed in the hall: "Quiet Please! We will begin the exam in an instant, but before, I must remind you that cheating is strictly prohibited. Your quills have been enchanted to stop you from doing so. I wish you all the best of luck!" And with a "Wingardium Leviosa!", the exams went flying one by one to everyone. Snape read the title:

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Ordinary Wizarding Level_

He began to write as fast as he could on his parchment, his nose almost glued to it. He was so concentrated he was almost sweating. D.A.D.A. was his favorite subject; he was fascinated by the dark arts. He looked at the clock: only thirty minutes left to go! Before he knew it, the exam was over, and Flitwick was collecting the parchments. He got up, his nose still in his questionnaire. He looked up a bit as he heard James, Sirius, Lupin (who looked really pale and worn out) and Peter talk. He couldn't hear perfectly what they were saying, but he heard the word "Werewolf" quite a lot. "_I hope they're not talking about me…_"he thought. "_Meh. They must be talking about question seventeen._"

He once again plunged his nose in his questionnaire, not caring where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He couldn't _believe _it. How could they, how dare they humiliate him like that? The arrogant fouls would pay, they would. He spat the remaining soap which was still in his mouth from earlier as he got up. Everyone were back at their conversations, and Potter finally let go of him. Snape got back to his dormitory, still boiling with rage. He'd get them back for sure… And the Mudblood Evans, too.

Wherever Snape walked, mocking voices followed him. He soon decided to avoid crowded places for a bit. He hated crowds, anyway.

He was walking in a dark alleyway, when he heard a soft voice rise:

-Snape? Lily said uncertainly.

Snape drew his wand and rapidly turned over. Pointing his wand at her, he looked furious.

-Snape, lower your wand, it's useless here… Lily said softly. Snape maintained his wand firmly in the air.

-Fine, do as you wish. It's your last chance, I won't try to speak to you anymore. I just want to help you, you know… And besides, you're the one who should be apologizing.

-I don't need help, Evans! Your head is nearly as inflated as that Potter's. What makes you think I want your help? snape spat. He couldn't believe she wanted him to apologize.

-You're the one who's head is big. No wonder you're always alone. Well, goodbye, Snape. You deceive me.

-Like I cared.

She turned over and began to walk back to her common room.

-W-wait! Snape said.

Lily slowly turned over.

-Yes? She said, smiling.

-Nothing… said Snape quietly.

She looked at him, still smiling, and then she was gone.

The sun was already setting as Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs got back to the Gryffindor common room.

-Did you see the look on Snape's face? I'll never forget this! said Prongs.

-And all those bubbles he was spitting! squeaked Peter back.

-Didn't you two do a little too much? said a concerned Lupin.

-Hey, it's Snivellus you're talking about! He deserved it! replied James.

-How would you feel in his place? Lupin replied back.

-We don't care, Moony, get over it. How is your cut, Prongs? interrupted Sirius coolly.

- It's only bleeding slightly, no spell made by Snape could have truly hurt me.

-You still should have it checked by Madam Pomfrey, said Lupin. It could be infected.

-Can I see it? Can I see your cut, James? Wow, it looks so cool! said Wormtail.

-Does it? said James proudly.

-What I wonder is, where did Snape learn that spell? said Remus.

-Probably some dark magic, shrugged Black.

-Look who's there, Prongs! It's Lily! Squeaked Petter a little too loudly.

-Shhh! Shut up! Not so loudly, Said James hurriedly.

The red haired girl entered the room slowly, not even looking in their direction.

-Evans! Hey, Evans! Yelled James. Great, now she's ignoring me.

-Though luck, my friend, though luck, laughed Sirius. I'm bored. Let's go to bed…

-It's not bad luck, he deserved it, said Lupin sagely.

They all followed Padfoot to their dormitory for the night.

------------------------

I hope you like the story so far! Sorry if it is short, I don't really have any ideas for that story. I'm mainly doing this to improve my English, it isn't my first language. So please review, it would be really helpfull, and if anyone has ideas so I can continue this story, please post them. Thank you! .


End file.
